


Heartbeat and Cooing

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [7]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: "sex" mention but no actual sex stuff and tbh it's kinda irrelevant, Bird Dave, Bird Dave is Best Dave, Cooing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Even I like it and I wrote it, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heartbeats, I mean it's technically not platonic but also is?, Intimacy, M/M, No but seriously why do I love this, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pattern-Tracing, Platonic Cuddling, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Talons, Wow, You/your pronouns, hand-holding, lmao what am i doing, should be gender-neutral, whatever i dunno, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not only were you (apparently) the only one who could coax him into sleeping, but you liked to hold those close to you… well, <em>close.</em> And this silly birdbrain silently craved contact- you’d eventually learned it helped him stay grounded and made him feel more important and better about himself. There were no downsides to cuddling, in your opinion. Cuddling was always a good thing. And if it really helped him so much, who were you to deny him that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat and Cooing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** \- "my muse’s reaction to yours listening to their heartbeat"  
>  Character Generator chose **Davesprite** , and I thought he was absolutely _perfect_ for this one, because what if, after becoming a sprite, he didn't have a heartbeat anymore? Listening to someone else's would be really comforting for him, I figured, and I was gonna do something else, but it turned into this! I love it though, it's so cute. 
> 
> **Davesprite/Reader** \- Palerom relationship
> 
> lmao it's 4:10 am and I have work in less than 4 hours
> 
> but this was worth it
> 
> <3

The silent peace of the atmosphere was only broken by the quiet sounds of breathing and the occasional shuffling noise made by a limb moving into a more comfortable position. You exhaled slowly, allowing your fingers to trace gentle patterns into your best friend’s back. Currently, he was curled up around you- quite literally, with his strange, wispy tail and huge, feathery wings. He was also asleep (somehow… you weren’t sure how, considering the sleeping patterns of sprites were pretty much nonexistent), and every so often, he’d make a little chirpy cooing noise and pull you closer. 

You swore, Davesprite was the most adorable little fellow. Of course, when you expressed that thought, your other friends teased you, asking if you “had the hots” for him-- but that wasn’t it. (That doesn’t mean you’d turn him down if he asked you out, though.) You just had a way with him; your presence had a sort of calming effect on him, and you adored him to pieces. The trolls called it… what was it again? M... M... More legions...? No, that wasn’t it... hm. Well, you knew it had to do with “pale romance”, at least, whatever that was. 

You were briefly shaken from your thoughts when the boy in question nuzzled into you, churring quietly and letting out a yawn. You smiled and reached up to gently tousle his hair as he blinked himself awake. His persimmon shades were a little off-kilter from being pressed against you, and you could see the drowsy look in his red-orange eyes; a moment later, having successfully rid the sleep from his eyes, Davesprite’s gaze met yours. 

The small smile that played upon his lips would have been enough to make you melt on its own; add in the gratitude in his eyes, and you were done for. You let out a little whine, (“Awwww, hahaha, sweetheart,”) pulling him in for a hug the way both of you loved. 

That was another thing that worked out well between you. Not only were you (apparently) the only one who could coax him into sleeping, but you liked to hold those close to you… well, _close._ And this silly birdbrain silently craved contact- you’d eventually learned it helped him stay grounded and made him feel more important and better about himself. There were no downsides to cuddling, in your opinion. Cuddling was always a good thing. And if it really helped him so much, who were you to deny him that?

Just then, Davesprite nuzzled into your neck and shoulder, admittedly somewhat awkwardly, and you blinked and tried to angle your head in a way that would let you see what he was doing. You stopped fairly quickly at the insistence of his softly prodding half-talons, which were doing that thing they always did to calm you down- stroking your arm in a soothing manner, barely grazing the skin (for fear he’d hurt you, you knew). So, instead of trying to see what he was doing, you relaxed and carefully took his hand between yours, interlocking his barely-taloned fingers with your own and tracing more patterns onto them with your free hand. 

You felt more than heard it when he started cooing again. You felt a rush of affection flow through you, and absentmindedly traced a heart on his hand. You knew Davesprite hated the sound of his coos, but you didn’t really understand why. They were beautiful, and you really had to listen to hear them. He was well aware of how much you enjoyed it, and only ever did so when you were alone; sometimes you wondered if it was an intimate thing. Now you realized how dumb that question was. 

Yes, of course it was intimate. No, not intimate like sex, but almost, in the way that he was sharing a part of himself with you that he thought no one else could be trusted with. Even if it was something so seemingly small, like this cooing, it was still a touching thing to realize. You smiled, feeling the slight vibrations from his voice skip across your skin along with his breath. 

It was then that you realized what he was doing: he was listening to your heartbeat. 

You giggled silently before bringing his hand up to your lips and kissing it, feeling his breath catch in surprise and then the quiet rumble of laughter against your skin. You smiled- it was bittersweet: he was no longer cooing, and with one quick movement, he was in front of you, no longer listening to your heartbeat or so close you could feel the electric buzzing energy that kept him alive in his sprite form. But he was laughing, and that show of emotion was almost intimate in its own right. 

So you smiled, and laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I love Davesprite. 
> 
> Did you know that persimmon is a shade of orange? Now you do! 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions, leave comments/kudos, correct me on things, etc.


End file.
